1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates of a time display device, especially to a clock or a watch with a circle of 60 display units on the circumference of the face, among which 12 display units are made larger for displaying hour of time (hour display units) and the rest (smaller ones) displaying minute of time (minute display units). To indicate hour of time, a given hour display unit and the two minute display units right next to this hour display unit would be switched on. To indicate minute of time, one of the 60 display units would be switched on. While a given display unit has to indicate hour and minute at the same time, it flickers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that conventional time display device having 12 display units on the circumference of the clock face with minute hand and hour hand indicating time. Or electronic watch (clock) with liquid crystal display indicates time in digital or other manner.
However, the electric watch or clock presents time in digital way, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,524, 3,922,847, 4,041,692, 5,896,348, 3,958,409, and GB2204429, all includes three circular arrays of twelve, sixty and sixty LEDs respectively used to indicate hour, minute, and second. Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,842, 3,754,392, there are only two groups of LEDs arranged in circulation for showing hour, minute and second. The above mentioned numerous numbers of circular LEDs for indicating hour, minute and second increase the manufacturing cost thus reduce the competitiveness in market.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,959, a plurality of display elements are arranged circularly and divided the cell into 48 equivalents, a single display element for certain value of the numerical signal while the adjacent elements for other values. However, such kind of display method is anti-conventional for users to interpret the display element and users need to learn new rules for reading time. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,034, the dislay of the invention is divided into two parts-main display portion and auxiliary display portion, each having 24 liquid crystal display element arranged in circulation. The watch face is divided into more equivalents thus become more complicated and requires more display elements which increases the difficulty on signal controlling. Users also need to learn new rules of interpreting time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,068, twelve roundness indicators are positions in circulation to indicate the hour. The ribbony second indicators are used to indicate minute in 5-minute increment. Adjacent to the first indicator is the third rhombus indicator comprising 4 triangular units selectively showing increments of one, two, three or four minutes past the displayed 5-minute increment. This is also an indirect way for users to read time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,798, the display includes two columns of a dozen hourly indicators indicating the current hour with a ring of sixty minute indicators located around the perimeter of the display. Users need to count the both indicators.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,810, and 4,204,399, a multidigit display in the center face with a plurality of segments surrounding the multidigit display. Yet the digits with light spots for representing time is not only increasing the difficulty in controlling but also raising the manufacturing cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,520, a timepiece combines analog and digital displays in a format. The face includes two groups of LCDs (liquid crystal display) arranged on the peripheral of the timepiece representing the hour and the minute respectively. Simulated analog hands can be provided as well. Although the numerals provided digital accuracy, the invention also has trouble in controlling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,583, only twelve indicator elements are arranged circular on timepiece and showing different time units by different kind of optical output such as steady and blinking illumination. While such kind of method is a coarse indication of minutes (5 minute increments) without precisely showing more detailed time.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known time display device by providing a circle of 60 display units on the circumference of the clock face for indicating minute and hour of time. Among the display units, 12 are made larger for displaying hour of time. The rest are smaller and for displaying minute of time. To indicate hour of time, one of the 12 hour display units and the two minute display units next to this hour display unit would be switched on. To indicate minute of time, one of the 60 display units would be switched on. While the minute display unit is also the one displaying the hour of time, the display unit flickers.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a time display device with 12 hour display units for displaying hour of time. Four minute display units are set between every two consecutive hour display units. To display hour of time, one of the hour display units would be switched on along with the two minute display units right next to this hour display unit. The other display unit that is switched on indicates minute of time. A time display device of this kind is easy to read and of low cost for manufacturing.